It's You It's Always Been You
by Birdie23
Summary: Repost- Set in 2027. Arizona left when she came back from Africa to find Callie pregnant. Will sparks fly when their paths cross sixteen years later? Or are some things just too broken to be repaired?
1. Chapter 1

**It's You. It's Always Been You**. 

Summary: Set in 2027. Arizona left when she found out Callie was pregnant in 2011. (Episode 7x12) Will sparks fly when their paths cross again 16 years later…Or will some things always be unforgiveable?

A/N: Be easy on me guys! This is my first Calzona fan fiction. I would in no way shape or form call myself a writer. I guess you could say I've been inspired. I have few stories that I'm absolutely enjoy reading and I've grown impatient waiting for an update…So, I've tried to give it a go. Please excuse all spelling mistakes and my horrendous grammar.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! We have to go! Now!" Sophia yelled at her mother through the bathroom door. They had been in Boston all of 45 minutes and the anxious 16 year old was ready to see all of the sights Bean Town had to offer, as fast as possible.

"Mooommm!"

"Mija, calm down." Callie opened the bathroom door; tooth brush still in her mouth and stared at her very impatient daughter. "Harvard will still be there. It's been there for over 380 years. I doubt it is going anywhere anytime soon." She said after rinsing out her mouth and turning to get a view of her freshly cleaned pearly whites.

Sophia looked at her mother annoyed. "Mom, we have less than 48 hours to get everything on my to-do list done. 48 hours!" The teenager looked down at her list trying to mentally place everything in order of importance. "We have to visit Harvard Yard. I need to see the campus where I will be living soon. Then we will visit the Longwood Medical area so we can see the medical school I will be attending. And after that we will visit the Children's Hospital Boston. It's only the best children's hospital in the country and I will work there one day!"

"Soph, don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Her mother questioned "You're only 16. When I promised you we'd get to go away anywhere you wanted for the weekend I thought you'd maybe want to go to a warm, tropical beach for a couple days. I had no idea we would be going on a college tour…In this frozen tundra called Boston."

"Mom, this is my dream. There isn't anything that I want more than this! Besides, you always say one can never be too prepared! Now, let's go!" The anxious teenager demanded as she was unconsciously tapping her foot.

Callie had to run out of the hotel room to catch up with her excited teenager. Ever since she was a little girl, Sophia wanted to be a surgeon just like her Mother. As of lately, her specialty of interest has been pediatrics. Callie always wondered where that interest came from. She couldn't help but smile when her daughter's enthusiasm for pediatrics reminded her so much of her former lover. How could her child yield so many characteristics of a person that she has never met?

Later that day….

"Oh my God, Sophia, my feet are killing me! Can we please just stop for a bite to eat?" To Callie it felt like she had been following her daughter around for days...in reality it had only been a few hours. So far they managed to hit Harvard Yard, Sever Hall, Massachusetts Hall, Widener Library and the Memorial Church. Sophia's interest for the history of her surroundings, along with their limited time to visit the city, left little time for Callie to catch her breath. And frankly, Callie was hungry.

"We can't Mom. We have to make it to the Children's Hospital" Sophia protested.

"Soph, I'll make you a deal." Callie took a moment to look over her shoulder to look for the nearest eatery. At this point she had little fight left in her and she was desperate. "How about we grab a bite to eat at that café there on the corner and I promise you we will make it to the hospital today AND I won't complain one bit about my aching feet. Deal?" The older Latina arched her eyebrow, daring the youngster to put up a fight.

"Deal" Sophia flashed the megawatt smile she obviously inherited from her mother.

The two crossed the street and headed into Stepping Stone Café and Bagels. It was a quaint little restaurant that offered great views of the Charles River. They ordered their lunch, a ham and swiss sandwich for Sophia and a chicken cobb salad with avocado for Callie. The girls ate their meals as they casually talked about their day.

"You having a good time, Soph?"

"Yeah, Mom, I love it here!"

"Well, Mija, I'm glad you like it. I'm not too happy about you wanting to move so far away though" Callie just wasn't ready to think about her baby moving across the country. Sure, she still had a year and a half before Sophia even graduated high school but Boston? Over 3000 miles away.

"Don't you want the very best for me, Mom?" Sophia appealed.

"That I do, Soph."

"Well…Harvard is the best." Sophia countered.

"That it is… Mija, I'm going to get a refill of my tea. Do you want anything?" Callie asked ask she stood up walked over to the beverage counter. "That it is…" she mumbled to herself. Callie was so lost in her thoughts; fretting over the fact that like it or not her baby girl was almost all grown up, that when she reached over to get a fresh slice of lemon for her tea she bumped into the blonde woman who was filling up a drink beside her. The crash caused the cold liquid to spill all over the stranger. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I…" Callie frantically apologized. "I wasn't paying any attention. I can't believe I got you all wet. I'm so sorr…"

"Calliope?"

"Arizona?" Callie's attention snapped to the blonde that was standing in front of her. She was in disbelief. She had to be dreaming.

"Oh my God, Calliope! What are you doing in Boston? I can't believe it's really you!" Arizona hadn't changed much in the last 16 years. She looked a little more tired, but she was still beautiful as ever with those amazing blonde curls and dimples to die for.

"Yeah... It's really me." It wasn't often that Callie was at a loss for words but staring into those piercing blue eyes that she had longed to see again for so many years. The waves of emotions began to flash over her. Excitement to see the one that she had once shared such an intimate part of her life with… Anger that she was looking at the one woman who had broken her heart into so many pieces… Yearning to see the only woman who could ever make her heart skip a beat… "Umm… I… We…we're just here for the weekend. You know…checking out what Boston has to offer." Callie struggled to make a coherent sentence.

"We?" Arizona quizzically questioned. As soon as the word left her mouth she regretted it. She knew she had no right to question but she couldn't help but wonder where life had taken Callie through all of these years… And who was the other half of the 'we'. Arizona was in no way an old maid. She had had her fair share of women over the years, some serious, some not so serious. But no one ever came close to comparing to Callie.

"Mom, what's taking you so long?" Sophia asked; bringing both of the older women out of their thoughts.

Callie shook her head to snap herself back to reality. "We… Yeah…Arizona, this is my daughter…"

"Hi, I'm Sophia Robbin Sloan Torres." She took the liberty to introduce herself. The teenager flashed that magical smile that could charm the pants off of anyone. "It's nice to meet you."

Arizona shook the extended hand of the young girl before her. Wait a minute? Did she really just say Robbin? "It's nice to meet you too, Sophia. Calliope, Wow! Your daughter?" She looked at the older Latina, unable to hid the shock on her face.

"Yeah, my daughter." Callie proudly smiled. "Sophia this is Dr. Arizona Robbins, an old friend of mine. You live in Boston, Arizona?"

"Indeed, I do. I've been here for about 15 years now. I just work over at Children's Hospital Boston. It's just a couple blocks away." Arizona suddenly noticed Sophia's eye grow wide.

"No way! You work at Children's Hospital Boston? Mom and I are on our way over there now to take a tour! I'm going to be a pediatric surgeon when I'm older. You see, my mom here is a surgeon too…Ortho. My dad's a surgeon too…Plastics. And I'm going to be a surgeon one day. But I can't imagine anything other than Peds!" Arizona watched on in awe as the teenager gushed about her dreams. She definitely picked up her mother's rambling gene.

"Peds, huh?" The blonde quickly looked down at her watch. "You know…I have a meeting in a few minutes but if you guys have about an hour and a half to wait I know a pretty good Peds surgeon who could give the two of you an excellent tour of the hospital." Arizona looked on to Callie for reassurance "I mean…If it is okay with your mother…"

"You're a Peds surgeon?" Sophia's heart was racing. Her day couldn't have gotten any better. "Mom, Can we please go? Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

As her daughter look at her with those chocolate puppy dog eyes, she knew that there wasn't any way she could get out of this, no matter how awkward a day spent with her ex would be. "Arizona, are you sure? I know Soph would love that but we don't want to interrupt your day."

"It would be my pleasure." Arizona smiled. "How about I meet you guys at 4:30? Just have them page me to the fourth floor nurses' station, Okay?"

With that Arizona was out of the café. Callie's eyes followed her to the door until she was out of sight. She only broke eye contact when she heard "Mom, You didn't tell me you had a Peds surgeon friend here in Boston!"

"I didn't know, Mija. I haven't seen her in a really long time." Callie said as she looked back one more time for Arizona.

"Wait. Mom, am I missing something?" Nothing could escape the teenager's observant eye. "She called you _Calliope_! And what was up with those looks between the two of you?"

A/N- Words of encouragement are very much appreciated!

I also would like to throw out there that I've never been to Boston. I'm trying to do my best research and make my story as authentic as possible. But please forgive me if there is anything that seems out of place. And keep in mind, it is a fictional story so I'm my world…Harvard Yard is only blocks away for Children's Hospital Boston!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's You. It's Always Been You**. 

Summary: Set in 2027. Arizona left when she found out Callie was pregnant in 2011. (Episode 7x12) Will sparks fly when their paths cross again 16 years later…Or will some things always be unforgiveable?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I want to stress again that I am reposting this story under a new name, in case anyone that hasn't read my profile may recognize the story. Also, I've been going back through and adding little snippets here and there. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.

**Chapter 2**

"Wait. Mom, am I missing something?" Nothing could escape the teenager's observant eye. "She called you _Calliope_! And what was up with those looks between the two of you?"

"What? What look?" Callie tried hard to hide her obvious flustered self. She fought to put on her best defensive act but she was still star struck over her encounter with the dimpled blonde. All she could think about was how could she run into Arizona in a random city on a random weekend getaway? Why now? Why after all these years? "What is it you seem to think you're missing? And in case you forgot my name is _Calliope_!"

Sophia could feel that there was more to the story. But it was obvious that her mother did not want to talk about it so she decided not to press her luck too much. "How do you know her anyway?"

Callie paused for a moment, unsure of how to really answer the question. "We…Umm…We used to work together…At Seattle Grace…Before you were born…" Callie was ready to change the subject. QUICK! "C'mon, Mija. We better get going. Do you want to walk to the hospital or take the train?"

Sophia flashed a knowing smile at her mother. "Let's walk. We might be able to see more that way."

"Great idea!"

Callie pulled her daughter into a big hug and the two set off down the streets of Boston in search of the Children's Hospital. The pair only stopped along the way to take picture of the various landmarks along the way.

Finally they arrived at their destination just minutes before 4:30. There Children's Hospital Boston sat, with its large entrance and brightly colored columns inviting them to come inside. A giant holiday wreath perched high above the portico. Staring out at the enormous facility Sophia was immediately captivated. Callie looked on in pride as she saw her daughters eyes grow wide and a big smile crept upon her face. The older woman was unsure how she felt about the situation before her. She was glad that her daughter was about to have such a great opportunity; one that not every sixteen year old would get to experience. But she wasn't quite ready to see Arizona. She didn't know how she could look into those intense blue eyes and not feel hurt…alone...lost. Up until an hour ago she was fine. She was content with the direction of her life. She's the Chief of Orthopedic Surgery at one of the top teaching hospitals in the country. She has a beautiful daughter who is well on her way to being valedictorian of her class. She owned her own house. She had a great group of friends, even a couple with benefits. Why now? Why did Arizona have to come back into her life now? Ready or not this was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

Callie and Sophia met Arizona at the fourth floor nurses' station just as planned. Sophia followed intently as Arizona led them through the corridors of the hospital. They made their way through the cafeteria, emergency room and surgical floor. They even managed to sneak into an OR gallery in time to catch a laparoscopic appendectomy in progress. Sophia was mesmerized by this woman and everything about her. The teenagers eyes anxiously darted back and forth from Dr. Robbins to the operating room down below and the older blonde described in detail each step of the surgery. "This woman is absolutely fantastic" Sophia thought to herself. Even through all of her excitement she could also tell that her mom was really happy to see Dr. Robbins, even though she was trying hard to hide it. She wondered what had happened between to two of them and why she had never heard of this Dr. Arizona Robbins. _"Wait. Robbins? With two B's… My middle name is Robbin with two B's… That has to be a coincidence."_ Sophia wondered to herself.

"Well…That's Children's Hopsital Boston." Arizona announced as the group left the OR gallery. "What do you think?"

"I think it is super great, Dr. Robbins! Thank you so much." Sophia gushed. "What do you think, Mom?"

"It's a really great hospital. I can certainly see why it's the best." Callie replied. "Thank you Arizona for taking time out of your busy day to give Sophia and I a tour."

"Oh, you guys are so welcome. Anything for you Calliope." With that Arizona sighed as she received a 911 page that required her immediate attention. "Guys, I'm sorry but I've just been paged to the ER. I have to go."

Arizona reached out and gave Sophia a big hug. "Sophia, it was a pleasure meeting you. I can tell your mother certainly did an excellent job raising you. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask…you know, like information about what it's like to be a super awesome Peds surgeon." Arizona gave her a quick wink.

"Thank you again, Dr. Robbins! I'll never forget this day. It was super awesome!" Sophia replied excitedly.

"Please…call me Arizona!" She smiled at the teen and then looked over at her mother. She was uncertain of whether to hug Callie or not. She hesitated at first but she couldn't resist. Deep down she knew that she may never have this opportunity again. "Well, Calliope…"She gingerly wrapped her arms around the tall, brunette…inhaling the all too familiar scent of her shampoo. Almond and mint. Feeling her Calliope in her arms again was something that she thought she would never get to experience again. Even after nearly seventeen years her arms still fit perfectly around the brunette's waist. "I thought I would never get to hug you again…" Arizona whispered into her ear. She knew she may have just crossed a line but she couldn't control herself.

The Latina sighed deeply in the warm embrace. For a moment she almost lost herself in her former lover's arms. "Goodbye Arizona" was all that Callie had the courage to muster before she turned to walk away.

….

The flight from Boston was certainly a long one, almost ten hours and over 3400 miles. Sophia slept almost the entire flight. Their time in Boston may have been brief but it unquestionably was an exhausting one. Even Callie was surprised how much her determined sixteen year old could fit into a short 48 hour trip.

By the time they arrived home it was already 12:30 in the morning. As soon her feet crossed the threshold of her house, Sophia immediately said a quick goodnight, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to bed. Callie had already unpacked her suitcase and started a load of laundry. Now she sat in her bed wide awake. She kept hearing those piercing words over and over again. "I thought I would never get to hug you again…" When she closed her eyes she it was as if she could still feel Arizona's arms wrapped around her. She sighed heavily and looked over at her illuminated alarm clock. There was only one person that she knew she could call at this time in the morning…

"Hello?" the man answered in a gruff, groggy voice.

"Hey Mark...it's me"

"Cal! You guys are back already? How was Boston?" The man instantly perked up, excited to hear about his daughter and best friend's trip.

"Boston was good. Exhausting… Sophia had me running nonstop. I can't believe how much energy she has."

"That's my girl!" Mark beamed. "She gets that energy from her father."

"Mark…" Callie started with a troubled voice.

"What's wrong, Cal?" After over twenty years of friendship Mark could tell Callie's distressed voice from a mile away.

"I…umm…I ran into Arizona. Well, actually I spilt tea all over her and then she invited to give Sophia and I a tour of the Children's Hospital and then she hugged me." Callie rambled.

"What? No way! You seriously ran into Blondie?" he questioned "How did that go?"

"Oh fine…You know, good for running into the one person that you thought you'd spend forever with and then she broke your heart and left it in a million pieces. And then you think that you are all over her until you run into her at a café in Boston, of all places, and all those feelings come rushing back and you don't know how you ever lived life without her…" Callie broke down at this confession. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"That good, huh?" Mark was at a loss for words. He wished he could find the right words to comfort his friend. Or at least be close enough to give her a hug.

"Yeah…That good." Callie continued to sob as tears trailed down her cheeks.

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for the comments. They truly are great encouragement to continue with this story. And I am working on a request for longer chapters.**


	3. Not a chapter Next is coming soon!

Disclaimer: Not a chapter of It's you. It's always been you. I'm sorry for that and I will have an chapter up here in a jiffy. I needed to get some things off my chest so please see below.

I don't know why but I have this irrational need to address some of the negative comments that I have been receiving due to the fact that I am reposting my story, ironically enough, they all happen to be from an anonymous source. I have to say this will be the only time I will address such issue.

First I would like to say GROW UP. If you have the audacity to say something at least take ownership of it and don't do it anonymously. Seriously, that's the cowards way out. And maybe you didn't grow up with manners, but my Momma always taught me if I didn't have anything nice to say…then I shouldn't say anything at all. I've heard of people getting bullied on this site, if you will, and I kind of didn't believe it. I was just like "Oh…Okay…someone's just being over dramatic over a harsh review." But Wow! Some of the things people have said have truly been mean. Just to make myself clear…I won't be bullied into anything and I for one think it is sad if some takes down their work over the hurtful things people may say. And it's even sadder if you are the one that is anonymously posting things to try to bully someone or make someone feel bad about themselves or their work. It's simply disgusting.

We live in a world filled with so much violence and hate, I cannot fathom why people can be so cruel and mean. I won't play into. I just cannot allow myself to stoop to that level. Instead of spending all your energy writing negative comments to people, why aren't you writing letters of support and solidarity to the families of Newtown, CT? Why aren't you writing letters to legislators about the gun violence in the country and what we are doing to do to stop it? Why aren't you writing your own fan fiction for others to critique and enjoy. Isn't that what this site is all about?

I really have no obligation to explain myself, but the reason why I haven't posted them all at once is, umm… well I have a job; a busy one at that. With me working well over 50+ hours a week I don't have the time to sit down to go through them all and repost them all at once. And in my profile I made it perfectly clear that the reason why I'm reposting my stories is because of my job. Unfortunately, it's the downside of taking a manager role at a large corporate bank. I don't want someone that reports to me or a customer looking me up on Google and reading my story about Callie getting in on with Arizona. If you've already read my story before, does it really bother you that much that I'm reposting it? If it does, you really should evaluate yourself and find out why that would both you so much. Already read the story? Then don't read it again, unless you want to. Haven't read it yet? Then a big thank you for taking the time to read my work.

For the people that read my work, support, and comment. Thank you. Truly, thank you. I enjoy writing and I like seeing the progress that I've made since I've started doing so, so love and light and support truly means a lot to me. That's why I share my writing and enjoy sharing the love by commenting on other peoples work.


	4. Chapter 3

**It's You. It's Always Been You**. 

Summary: Set in 2027. Arizona left when she found out Callie was pregnant in 2011. (Episode 7x12) Will sparks fly when their paths cross again 16 years later…Or will some things always be unforgiveable?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I want to stress again that I am reposting this story under a new name, in case anyone that hasn't read my profile and may recognize the story. If you didn't get a chance to read it the first time, hope you'll enjoy it now. If you have already read it, then welcome back.

Chapter 3 

It had been two weeks since they arrived back in Seattle. They settled back into their usual swing of things, Sophia had her schoolwork to keep her busy. For Callie, her days seemed to never stray from her same routine. Waking up, seeing Sophia off to school, surgery, coming home to make dinner, bed and then starting it over again the next day. The teenager couldn't help but notice how distant her mother had seemed to be over the last couple weeks. When she talked she didn't have that excitement in her voice anymore. Sophia couldn't quite put her finger on it but she could tell something was going on with her mother. And if she had to guess she would say it had something to do with the pretty blue eyed blond that they had met in Boston. Is the Robbin name really just a coincidence? Was Sophia named after Arizona? _"Oh my gosh! Mom has that necklace!"_ Sophia thought to herself. Sophia always loved the gold chain necklace with a heart shaped pendant that was hidden away in her mother's jewelry box but she had never seen her wear it before. Just then, she realized Arizona had been wearing a necklace with that same heart shaped pendant when they were in Boston. From what Sophia could conclude she had to have been a former girlfriend of her mothers. One that her mother was obviously thinking about nonstop... She knew that she had to try to come up with a plan to make her mother happy again.

Sophia watched herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and readied herself for bed. As she walked through the house she made sure to turn off all of the lights as she headed up to her room. As she walked down the hall she could see a light on under the door of her mother's room. Sophia carefully put her ear up to the door and could hear soft cries coming from the other side. She gently knocked on the door and entered when she heard the approval of her mother.

"Hey Mama." Sophia said as she crawled in bed with her mother.

"Hi Mija. Did you get all you homework done?" Callie asked with swollen eyes.

"Yeah. All done…I just have to review for my history test tomorrow." The teenager answered  
"Mama…?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Sophia pulled out her best puppy dog eyes. "Can I sleep with you? Please…"

"Of course." She chuckled. "I love that you're still not too old to crawl in bed with me." Callie didn't bother to question her daughters desire to sleep with her tonight. All she knew was that she appreciated her closeness at the moment. She wrapped her arms tight around her daughter's waist. "Goodnight, Mija"

"Goodnight Mama." Sophia hugged her mother tight and thought to herself… _"I've got to do something…"_

_…._

Arizona had been having a rough couple of weeks. She figured if she focused hard on her work that it would help take her mind off of things. But frankly, nothing was taking her mind off of things…taking her mind off of Callie. She sat at her desk working on a post-op report when her phone rang.

"Hello? Dr. Robbins." she answered.

"Umm…Hi Dr. Robbins? …I…I mean Arizona?"

"Yes. This is her"

"Hi. This is Sophia Torres."

"Sophia? To what do I have this pleasure of speaking with you?" Arizona was surprised to get a phone call from Callie's daughter.

"I'm sorry to call you at work. It was the only number I could find. I…umm…I wanted to make sure to properly thank you. You know, for the tour when we were in Boston and all… And…I also wanted to ask you a question…" Sophia tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. She crossed her fingers and said a little prayer that her plan would work. She figured this was her only shot.

"Yeah, no problem, Sophia. What's up?" Arizona asked.

The young lady let out a deep sigh. Here goes nothing... "I'm a junior at Puget Sound Prep. And we have this big presentation coming up next week where we are supposed to bring in someone that has the same occupation that we want to be. It kind of sounds lame, but I think it's kind of cool. It's way more than just a show and tell kind of thing. I would love to have you come for it. I mean…I know that you are all the way across the country and probably really busy. But you are one the best pediatric surgeons in the country. You won a Carter Madison grant. No one wins those. Nobody… But you did. And I read your article last year in The Journal of Pediatric Surgery about myocardial dysfunction. You're so brilliant!" Sophia was rambling again. "And I have some of my allowance money saved up, so you wouldn't have to worry about the cost. I could even help pay for your flight out…"

"Sophia? Arizona had to interrupt the teenager to get her to stop rambling. "Are you asking me to fly out to Seattle for your school presentation?"

"Yeah…"Sophia answered with a nervous look on her face. "I am."

"Have you talked to you mother about this?" Arizona questioned. The doctor was hesitant to agree. She would give anything to see Calliope again but she didn't want to overstep her bounds.

"Oh…Yeah…yeah." Sophia blushed. She was thankful that the woman on the other end of the line couldn't see her face. It would be a dead giveaway that she wasn't telling the truth. "Totally. She said you are the best there is and that it was worth a shot to invite you. But, I understand if you say no. I could ask Dr. Stark at Seattle Grace. He certainly isn't my first choice. He went to a state school for starters and he has hardly published anything… but I could ask him."

"When is it?"

"Next Friday" Sophia sighed. _"This isn't going to work…Why would I even think she would fall for this."_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I don't know. It is kind of last minute." Arizona started but she just didn't have the heart to say no. "But, I've heard about Dr. Stark from an old colleague of mine. From what I hear he isn't really the personable type… and like you said… he hasn't really published many articles…"

"So does that mean you'll do?" Sophia excitedly asked.

"Yes. I'll do it. Let me get some things in order and reschedule a couple surgeries and I will see you Friday."

"Thanks Arizona! This is going to be super awesome! I'll see you soon!"

_"Yesss!"_ Sophia cheered when she hung up the phone. Hurdle number one complete.

Operation Get Arizona to Seattle is in the works!

…

As Friday approached Sophia started to panic. She knew that she would be in trouble once her mother got wind of her plan and she knew she had to come clean. Can't back out now…

"Soo…Mom, Who is your favorite person in the whole wide world?" Sophia asked as she entered the kitchen to find her mother making pancakes. She figured she should get as much sucking up in as possible before she broke the news to her mother. She figured she was on the right track to be grounded until she was 30.

"You of course! Do you want plain pancakes or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip." Sophia answered quickly before she stumbled to find the right words. "You know Mom, I've been thinking. About you….and Arizona."

Callie stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at her daughter. "Have you now? And what is it exactly that you've been thinking about?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure that you and she used to be a couple, a pretty serious one at that. And I know….I think I know that she left Seattle not long before I was born…. And I'm pretty sure my middle name is Robbin with two B's…after her. Am I right?" Sophia probed.

Callie sighed. She turned off the stove burner and walked over and took a seat on the bar stool beside her daughter. "It depends on how you define pretty serious. A little before. And yes. But why are we having this conversation?" She gave her daughter the look with the arched eyebrow.

"Mom, I know you don't really want to talk about it but I know you've been sad ever since we've got back from Boston. And if you still care about her that much you should try to talk to her. Maybe there was a reason that we ran into her and maybe she wants to see you too."

"Sophia, Arizona and I hadn't seen each other for a very long time." Callie got up out of her seat and started nervously cleaning up the kitchen. "Besides, she lives over 3000 miles away. There's no point in keeping in contact with her now."

"Mom, I have to tell you something" Sophia confessed. "And please, don't be mad at me"

Callie turned off the tap water and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She looked at the teenager with a stern look. "Tell me what, Sophia?"

"Do you remember the presentation for Mr. Merriweather's class? You know the one where I was supposed to bring in a pediatric surgeon to give a lecture to the class and you told me it would be a good idea to ask Dr. Stark?" Sophia tried to give a forced smile. She was praying inside that her mother wasn't about to freak out on her. "Well, I umm….I… I asked her to come out to help with my presentation at school. And I kind of led her to believe that it was your idea to invite her out here. And she said yes…" the teenage looked past her mother at the clock that was on the wall behind her. "And… she should be here any minute now…"

Callie was fighting hard to not to lose her temper. "Here? She will be here any minute now? Sophia, are you serious? I can't believe…" Callie's words were cut off by a knock at the door. "Is that her? Sophia, you are so grounded until you are 30! Oh my God!" With that Callie ran off to her bedroom to rush and change out of her robe and into something halfway decent. As she passed by the mirror she had to check herself out. Running a quick hand through her hair she couldn't help but think … _"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening. Look at my hair!" _

When Callie emerged from her bedroom there was Arizona standing in her living room. Blonde hair… Dimples… Breathtakingly beautiful, just like she always was. "Arizona…"

"Calliope. Hi." Arizona smiled and pulled the brunette into a quick hug. "It is good to see you again."

"Hi Arizona…It certainly is a surprise to see you again." Callie looked over to Sophia with a glare and a raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you didn't know I was coming?" Arizona questioned when she saw the exchange between mother and daughter. The two older women both looked over at the teenager who was standing in the corner smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh wow! Look at the time! I better get to school. Arizona, see you at one?" with that the teenager grabbed her backpack and dashed out of the house. "And _Calliope,_ maybe you ought to offer Arizona some of your famous pancakes?" she yelled over her shoulder.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this installment! Again, thank you everyone for the constructive comments/feedback. **


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all. I hope everyone had a fabulous Christmas holiday. Here's to a great 2013.

To the Guest comment referencing the spelling of Sophia/Sofia… When I first wrote the first chapter I had accidently misspelled it. I have a real life_ Sophia_ that I'm quite fond of and tend to spell it as such usually. I have thought about going back and changing it but the OCD in me wouldn't allow myself to have mismatched spellings. In my other stories it is spelled Sofia. J

Chapter 4

"Oh wow! Look at the time! I better get to school. Arizona, see you at one?" with that the teenager grabbed her backpack and dashed out of the house. "And _Calliope,_ maybe you ought to offer Arizona some of your famous pancakes?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Wow! She sure is something else" Arizona laughed as Sophia ran out of the house.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she thinks she is pretty clever." She instantly felt awkward that she was in this situation and didn't really know what to say. "Well…this is a bit awkward. Do you want some pancakes? Or I can make something else if you would like."

"No, thank you Calliope, you don't have to go out of your way. Pancakes are fine." Arizona smiled.

Callie made a plate for Arizona and one for herself, then the two women both sat down at the small table in the breakfast nook. The two women sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity before Arizona decided she would have to be the one to make the first move. "So Callie, this is a really beautiful house you have here. How long have you lived here?"

"15 years" Callie's answer was short and sweet. Her frustration mixed with anxiety wouldn't all her to give any more information than what was absolutely necessary.

"That's a long time… And Sophia…She really seems like a great kid. You've obviously done an excellent job raising her." Arizona was trying to keep talking. Small talk. Anything. She couldn't handle sitting there in silence.

"Yeah, she is. But I find it hard to believe that you would come all this way for a teenagers school project." Callie's words were harsh. For the first time the Latina looked the blonde in the eye. "Arizona, why are you really here?"

Arizona wasn't expecting that question…at least not this soon. "To help Sophia. When she called she was so enthusiastic. I… " She tried to answer but was cut off.

"C'mon, we both know that's not entirely true. It may be almost 17 years since I've seen you but I know you wouldn't just drop everything to fly completely across the country to give a presentation at a high school." Callie couldn't help but let her anger burst out. She wanted answers. "Why are you really here, Arizona?"

Arizona could see the hurt in Callie's eyes. It killed her knowing that she was the one that caused that hurt. But Callie had hurt her too. She hoped that after all these years that the pain that she had caused would have gone away by now...or at least eased a bit. "Because since I saw you in Boston…. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the last three weeks." Arizona unconsciously let out a nervous giggle. "Hell, I haven't been about to get you out of my head for the last 16 years… And seeing you brought back so many feelings…so many memories. And Sophia….My gosh, Calliope, Sophia is amazing. I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if I had stayed. If we would have raised her together…"

"But you left me, Arizona. You ... Left... Me… And now, you don't just get to waltz in here and pretend that nothing ever happened."

"Calliope…I…"

"No, don't Calliope me. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I am 100% certain that if I let you back into my life again you will hurt me again. And I can't do that. It's not just me anymore."

"I'll hurt you? You think I will hurt you?" Arizona couldn't stop the tears that began to fall freely. "I was only in Africa for a month Callie. A month. And when I came back you were already pregnant. I thought you would wait for me. But no…you slept with Mark. You don't think that you didn't hurt me when you couldn't even wait a month before moving on and sleeping with someone else?"

"Arizona…I didn't think you we're coming back. And when you did…you left for good." Callie confided.

"Calliope…I shouldn't have left. And I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry because I've never stopped loving you. I've never been able to stop thinking about you. I will spend the rest of my life loving you. I will apologize to you every day, if that is what you need. But please, please don't walk away again. I came across the country to be with you. I love you. Please."

"You had to fly all the way across the country to get to me, Arizona, because you flew all that way without ever looking back. You just left. And this might be news to you; I think it kind of is. But you aren't the only one in this relationship, there are two of us. And you came back today but I didn't. Whatever else that happened hasn't changed." Callie walked to the door. "I think you should go."

…..

"And that…Ladies and Gentlemen is a day in the life of a Pediatric Surgeon." Arizona ended her speech. "Any questions?"

The final bell rang an all of the students hurried out of the classroom. Sophia leapt out of her seat and rushed to the front of the class. "Thank you Dr. Robbins… I mean, Arizona. That was awesome!"

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure, Sophia. Arizona smiled at the teenager who was a spitting image of her mother. "Thank you for having me."

"Soo…Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Sophia asked trying to make sure that Arizona was around her mother as much as possible while in Seattle, unaware of the conversation that the blonde had with her mother earlier this morning.

"No, Soph, I'm actually headed to the airport pretty soon." Arizona confessed with a dismal tone.

"Really? Already? I thought that you would want to stay a bit longer…" Sophia questioned. She hadn't noticed her mother walk into the room or the annoyed expression on her face.

"Mija, you ready to go?" Callie asked, not really interested in the answer. "Get your stuff we have to run by the hospital to meet your dad."

Sophia could tell that this wasn't good. It was obvious her mother was mad and she wouldn't even look at Arizona. "Umm…okay…" Sophia stopped and looked at Arizona. "Thanks again. It was a very nice to meet you."

"Have a good flight, Arizona" Callie said dryly as she led her daughter out of the classroom.

"_Goodbye Calliope_" Arizona whispered. And with that Callie was out of Arizona's life once again.

….

"Hey! It's my girls!" Mark announced when Sophia and Callie entered the attending locker room.

"Hey Dad!" Sophia said as she gave her father a hug.

"Mark, effective today your daughter will now live with you." Callie was almost on the verge of being serious with that statement. "She is out of control and I can't handle her anymore."

"Mom!" Sophia protested.

"Whoa. Whoa. Ladies, what is going on?" Mark stepped in between the two women, determined to be the mediator.

"Ask your daughter about who she had fly out here to give a presentation at her school?" Callie was furious "Ask her about who was at my front door this morning?"

Mark looked over at his daughter for the answer.

"Arizona…" Sophia shrugged, knowing she was in big trouble.

"Arizona?" Mark was surprised. He knew his daughter was a clever one, but how could she come up with a plan like this? "Sport, can you give your Mom and me a minute alone? How about you go down to the cafeteria and work on your homework, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." The teenager left the room.

"Cal, what happened?" Mark questioned as he sat down beside his best friend.

"One minute we were having breakfast and the next Arizona is standing in my living room." She reached out for a comforting hug from her best friend.

"Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah…"

"And…?"

"And…she said that she is still loved me. That all I'm all she thinks about. And…then I told her I didn't feel the same." Callie began to cry. She did feel the same she just was too afraid that this situation was something that was just broken to be fixed.

"You know what the problem is Callie?" Mark asked. He didn't bother to wait for her to respond. "Blondie bails. When things get tough she bails. And you…you give up. When things get hard you give up too soon and you never want to put up a little fight for what you want. Callie, you haven't been the same since she left. You and I both know that. And after this long, if she is determined enough to stand in front of you and confess how she feels then you have to try to give this another chance…Because if you don't…you will regret it. "

The brunette let the advice her best friend gave her sink in a bit. He was right. None of her relationship ever worked out because no one could ever compare to Arizona. "Mark, I've got to go!" Callie ran out of the hospital in desperate search to find her car as soon as possible.

"Does this mean Sophia is finally all mine for good?" Mark yelled after her.

….

As she ran through the entrance of the Sea-Tac Airport the first thing Callie had to find was an information board. Boston…Boston…Boston. United Airlines flight 3866 to Boston departs at 4:55pm. Callie checked her watch. 4:38. Callie rushed over to the ticket counter. "I need a ticket on flight 3866 to Boston." Callie told the lady behind the counter.

After typing for a brief moment the woman replied "I'm sorry Ma'am, that flight is full."

Callie panicked. "Just give me a ticket…to any flight going anywhere. I just need to catch her…"

"How does Anchorage sound?" the woman asked after what to Callie seemed like a lifetime of typing away at her computer.

"It's fine. It fine…Thanks. I have to hurry." Callie handed the woman her credit card to pay for her ticket, unconsciously tapping her finger on the counter.

Once she received her ticket she Callie ran through security check point. She was thankful that she wore slip on shoes and didn't have anything on her except her purse. She was able to put her purse on the scanner belt and quickly attempted to proceed through the metal detector. The machine wailed an alarming buzz after her first attempt through and the TSA agent sent her back. Frantically, Callie reached in her pockets and retrieved her forgotten keys then tossed them in a bucket to send down the conveyer belt. She ran through the metal detector for the second time. All clear. Just as she passed through the barrier the PA system blared throughout the airport. "_United Airlines flight 3866 to Boston is now boarding at gate 28C. We will now begin boarding families and those with disabilities. Again United Airlines flight 3866 to Boston is now boarding at gate 28C_."

Callie said a prayer that she hadn't already boarded and began to run as fast as she could down the terminal. Finally, reaching her destination she had to take a moment to catch her breath. She wasn't as young as she used to be. After a few deep breaths she looked up and saw the blonde standing in line about to hand her ticket to the lady at the ticket counter. "ARIZONA….." she yelled. "ARIZONA….WAIT! NO!..."

"Calliope?" Arizona turned around to see who was hysterically calling her name. She got out of line and walked over to the brunette who was standing before her huffing out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I… give… up…" Callie struggled to find her words in between her heavy breaths. She reached out to grab Arizona's hands for comfort. "When things get tough, I give up. And I don't fight for what is important to me. And I'm stubborn. I don't like to be the one that gives in. But you came back and I have to fight for you because…because I love you… It's you. It's always been you." Without realizing what her body was doing, Callie leaned forward and pulled Arizona into a deep kiss. It was slow at first and quickly began to build passion. It was amazing. It felt like home. Something that Callie had longed to feel ever since Arizona came back into her life.

"Damn it…Julie." Arizona said as soon as they broke apart.

"Who's Julie?" Callie questioned.

"Callie, I've been so lost in my thoughts that I haven't been able to think straight. When you walked into my life again I forgot about any other than you. Callie… I have a girlfriend. Julie."

**A/N: Again, thank you everyone for the comments/feedback thus far. **


End file.
